


Adjusting

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is just adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

She looks over to her reflection in the mirrorlike surface of her window. Skin so pale it was translucent, eyes as blue as a saphyre. The thing on her forehead too, the crystal-like glassy structure, an odd part of her already extensively altered body. She slips off her white summer dress.  
Her arms, rough with scales that matched those on her calves. Her fingers go to her lips, blue and soft to touch. 

The only thing that hasnt changed much is that long dark hair of hers, it only got more prominent, proving she was perfect the way she has always been.

And she didnt care if it drove people away, she had always depended on herself, and never anybody else. She planned to keep it that way.

Today she was obsessionless. Or did the mirrors decorating her room speak otherwise.


End file.
